Fairy Tail: Nashi's Story
by 3sakurachii
Summary: I'm Nashi Dragoneel. Me and my brother Hoshi are the children of Natsu and Lucy and are members of the guild Fairy Tail. Even though I have to deal with an annoying stripping ice mage and a quest to find our missing parents, I'm all fired up! -name might change-


"Hoshi wake up!" I yelled to my younger brother. I shook my head at the lack of response and turned to the mirror, running the brush through my shoulder length pink hair before tying a piece into a ponytail on the side of my head. I giggled at the sight in the mirror, doing a small twirl and watching my black skirt and vest twirl out. I hugged the vest closer to me as the smile dropped from my face.

Slapping my face lightly, I picked up the white scaly scarf and wrapped it around my neck. Running my hands over the scales, a determined smile came to my face and I stared at the reflection in the mirror. Everybody always said that I looked like Papa, except for my almond eyes, the way I style my hair, and the fact that I'm a girl. My body is apparently just like my mother's when she was seventeen.

I walked out of the bathroom and up to a yellow door, complete with golden stars that are in several different constellations. "Hoshi, you need to wake up or we're going to be late to the guild." I knocked gently and waited, tapping my foot after I got no reply. Scowling, I yelled at the top of my lungs and banged on the door. "Hoshi get your ass up now or I swear I'll burn your room down!" Oh yea, they also said I had Mama's temper.

I had to refrain myself from laughing as my younger brother came crashing out of his room waving Aquarius' key. "You wouldn't dare Nash!" He yelled as he crashed into the wall on the other side of the hall and slumped down, his blond hair sticking up wildly. I patted my brother on the head and ran downstairs to get breakfast ready before he really did summon Aquarius.

After a couple of minutes, my brother came down and sat at the table. I spared him a glance and nodded when I saw that he was all done getting ready. His blond hair was spiked up like our Papa's used to be and he wore a white shirt with a blue cross along with black pants. I heard a slight jingling and knew that he already had his keys attached to his chain on his pants.

I set down two plates piled high with food and we both dug in. In a few minutes my plate was empty while Hoshi was still eating. I sat there watching him eat until he was finished. He turned to me and scowled, leaning over to hit my head lightly and point to my chest. "Put a shirt on Nashi."

I looked down to my chest and took in the white wrapping around it, concealing what needed to be concealed and not limiting movement. "Why would I put a shirt on? I'm not showing anything." I leaned back in the chair and stuck my tongue out.

"Nashi there's no way I'm letting you out of the house like that. Today is the last day that I'm going to let you parade around Fiore with such little clothing on." Hoshi replied and glared at me.

I scoffed and stood up, placing my hands behind my head and walking to the front door. "Like I'm really going to listen to my younger brother." I stuck my tongue out one more time as I slipped on my black sandals.

"I'm only five minutes younger than you!" I heard him yell as he ran up behind me and put on his black shoes as we headed out the door and toward the guild.

"Yea, and that's makes you my younger brother. Learn to respect your seniors little bro." I laughed as he mock-scowled at me and we arrived at our guild. I marvelled how huge it was and how amazing it was that we were a part of the strongest guild in all of Fiore. Slamming open the doors, we both yelled that we were here as we walked in and were greeted by our guildmates.

"Hey Flame-Princess, fight me!" A shirtless boy around my age named Hiro with shaggy blue hair yelled, running toward me with a grin. I smirked at him and made a fist.

"Bring it Ice Queen!" I ran toward him and we both punched each other in the face, flying back into the opposite sides of the guild. I got up and dusted myself off before giving him a lopsided grin. "Was that all you got popsicle?"

He scowled and got up also. "Like hell it was, burnt breath! Did a kitten hit my or something?"

"Quit trying to insult me and put some clothes on, stripper!" I yelled back at him, storming off to where Hoshi was sitting with my best friend Sukki. "Sukki!" I yelled as I threw my arms around my short black haired friend. She eagerly returned my hug and I let her go to sit at their table and listen to their discussion about books. "You guys are so boring!" I complained, setting my head down on the table and sighing.

Hoshi glared at me and replied, "It's not boring, you're just too dumb to understand it." Sukki nodded her head in agreement and Hoshi blushed. They were so cute together.

"I'll just leave you two love birds to your talk then. I'm picking out a mission for us today so be ready to go tomorrow." I smirked as their faces turned red and walked away, coming face to face with the idiotic ice mage that I hate. "Come back for another round of defeat, stripper?"

He smirked at me and got into a fighting position. "The only defeat in this battle will be yours!" I mimicked his pose and we both smirked at each other, running and throwing a fist. We kept that up back and forth for a while before I got angry.

"That's it, it's time to end this!" I yelled and cracked my knuckles. He nodded and put his palm out, making a fist with his other hand and placing it on his palm. I took a deep breath and yelled, "Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Ice make, lance!" He yelled as our attacks hit each other and the guild members went to the floor to avoid the attack. After it was done, the rest of the guild joined in and a war was started. Hiro and I kept fighting in the middle and just as we were going for the final blow a giant foot slammed down on us.

"Listen up you brats!" He yelled, jumping onto the second floor banister and going back to his normal short physique. "You are going to destroy the guild one of these days! Nashi, Hiro, stop fighting all of the time! I swear that both of you are just like your fathers!" I grinned at Gramps and turned to Hiro.

"Put on your clothes." I stated, pointing out the fact that he was wearing nothing but boxers. He swore and went off to find his clothes as the old master came back down and we sat at the bar. "Hey Gramps, am I really just like Papa?" I asked grinning and touching the scarf around my neck as master took a beer and I asked Mira for a strawberry milkshake.

"You are exactly like him Nashi. Your father would be so proud of you right now. Your mother would be too. You and Hoshi meant the world to them." Gramps stated, smiling in the memories of his children.

I tightened my grip on the scarf and thought of my parents. When Hoshi and I turned twelve, they left on a mission with Sukki and Hiro's parents and never came back. A few years ago a girl came into our guild claiming that her parents, Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes, went to help a group of Fairy Tail mages and never came back. She's been with our group ever since. We still have hope that our parents are out there somewhere and that we'll find them someday.

I turned around to face Hiro and smiled brightly. He returned it with a grin of his own and we walked to the request board to pick out our next mission.


End file.
